


The Bookstore Hat Trick - Part 2

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore [12]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Sexual Content, Massage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Having settled back into life - of sorts - at the bookstore you start to become closer to the new Barista; Sebastian. With Tom still away on his theatre funding trip and Chris having the night away with friends, it leaves you and Sebastian alone in the apartment... where he proves to be particularly skilled with his hands.





	The Bookstore Hat Trick - Part 2

Hammer & Horns Bookstore - The Bookstore Hat Trick Part 2

The first few days and nights you spent back at the bookstore were part getting back into the old routine, and part learning the new ways the boys had started to do things. Sebastian had full control of the tea house which had in essence turned into more of a coffee shop; the wall of gourmet teas were long gone, instead there was now the choice of various roasts and beans, plus merchandise such as travel mugs with the bookstore's logo on.

After that first night with Chris things had not progressed any further, instead you had discovered just how busy he was running the shop as he would be holed up in the office working on admin and paperwork until the early hours of the morning. Sebastian would spend most evenings going out, and you had grown used to the low growl of his motorbike coming and going. He was fun to work with and really quite a flirt, but he never took anything further and you chalked that up to his knowledge of your past history with Chris and Tom.

Most nights you slept on the couch of the apartment above the bookstore; not wanting to encroach on Chris's space, but also not wanting to take the plunge and use Tom's room, it brought back too many memories that you didn't want to dwell on. You'd stood at the doorway many times, his scent still lingered and entwined with your subconscious. You remembered curling up against his naked body, nuzzling your nose into the crook of his neck. His hands would dance over your post coital flushed skin, tenderly brushing against where restraints had been tied whilst he brought you to orgasm time and time again. You had fought the urge to step inside and close the door, bury your face in his pillows and let the room consume you, but it scared you. To retread over old ground so had instead pulled the door shut and moved on.

His trip to drum up funding for the theatre venture had been extended, and the messages you were getting from Chris it seemed as if  no-one was sure when Tom was due back. When an entire week had passed and your back had had enough of sleeping on the couch you were contemplating your options as you sat nursing a coffee in the bookstore coffee shop. The sound of china being placed on the table in front of you drew you from your daze and you smiled when you saw Sebastian taking the seat next to you at your table;

"Hey Doll, don't mind if I join you do you?"

"No, not at all... please..."

"Can't believe how busy it’s been today... thought I’d never get a chance to have a break myself or spend time with you"

You watched as he sipped his drink before resting back in his chair and returned your gaze. The pale grey-blue of his eyes seemed to reach right into your soul, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he spoke;

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you doing ok sleeping on the couch?"

Shifting in your seat you couldn't help but to wince as the last week’s worth of nights sleeping uncomfortably told him what you were going to deny; that your back and shoulders were killing you. As if guessing what you weren't saying he set his coffee mug down and reached his hands out to your shoulders;

"May I? I spent a summer working in a spa and know a bit of massage..."

Never one to turn a free massage down you turned slightly, not expecting much but the moment his nimble fingers touched you it was heaven. Digging his thumbs into the knots at your shoulder blades you immediately felt like jelly, stifling moans as you were still aware of being in a public place even if very few customers were still in the store that late in the afternoon on a miserable and rainy day. Just as your eyes were starting to droop from the sheer bliss Sebastian stopped, clearing his throat which made you turn around to ask why, instead you noticed new customers standing at the counter;

"We'll continue this later"

Nodding you bit your lip as he stood and walked back to serve, and from the angle that you were sat at you could see the prominent bulge that was pushing against his store apron that showed the massage hadn't just affected you, but that was thankfully hidden from view of the customers by the high counter top.

-

There had been a late afternoon rush of customers into the bookstore, so many in fact that you'd ended up helping clear tables in the coffee shop and packing sales at the front cash desk, Chris running back and forth to pull out customer orders and help out with enquiries. By the time the final call for customers to come to the desk to make purchases was made it was well past normal closing time and you noticed that Chris was rushing through the sales;

"Chris, is everything ok?"

"Sorry, I’ve got plans later with some old Rugby buddies; it’s a friend’s bachelor party tonight"

"I can handle things here, you go and have fun, and you’ve been putting in 18 hour days all week"

Ruffling your hair and pressing a kiss to your forehead he thanked you and pulled his apron off, sprinting up the stairs to the back of the store and the apartment before you'd even finished the sale he'd rung up.

When you were packing the last sale up you felt the gentle touch of a hand against your back, turning to see Sebastian sliding his hand across the base of your spine as he smiled at the customer who was completing their purchase, before he escorted the customer to the door, thanking them for their visit before locking the door behind them and flipping the sign to 'closed'. He stood for a moment, and you watched him as he watched the street. He was always on the move so to see him standing still for just a moment allowed you to take in his physique.

From that moment when you had first arrived and seen him emerge from the apartment's bathroom in just a towel, the thought of his lithe and athletic boy had been on your mind more than you were willing to admit, but as he stood there you could appreciate how beautiful he was. Broad shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist, pert ass that made you want to sink your fingers into it, it was all similar to previous lovers, but what set Sebastian aside was below the waist... just the thought of the innuendo made you smile to yourself, but what you really admired was his thighs. They were thick and meaty, well built from his time at the gym.

He slowly turned and you quickly drew your attention away from where you were blatantly staring at him, your cheeks heating from the thoughts that had been surging through your mind. Busying yourself with tidying receipts you were aware of him approaching, looking up to find him leaning against the counter, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth;

"Hey Doll, you fancy grabbing some dinner? I know a great Romanian restaurant that do amazing Sarmale"

"Sar-what?"

"Sarmarle" he said enthusiastically; "They're stuffed cabbage rolls, served in this amazing sauce, really reminds me of home"

"Sure, that sounds great"

-

Ten minutes later you were sat astride Sebastian's motorbike, clinging to him with your arms wrapped around his narrow waist as he wove through traffic. If you had thought Tom was a maniac on his motorbike, nothing could have prepared you for Sebastian's driving. He was fearless and where you had borrowed Tom's twin helmets that had the radio link in them, every time you squealed in fear as he narrowly missed another car or truck.

When you finally pulled up outside a small restaurant your nerves were shot to pieces. Your muscles had tensed to the point where you could hardly move, and when you heard Sebastian's deep voice in the headset you sighed;

"Doll, you gotta get off before I do"

"I can't..."

He turned, flipping his visor up;

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've seized up..."

Kicking the bike onto the kick stand before awkwardly swinging his long leg over the bike, hopping on one foot as he struggled to regain his balance. Composing himself he pulled his helmet off and setting it onto the handlebars, before his fingers gently released the clasp on your own, pulling it free before his hands were on your shoulders and he was couching down to look into your eyes;

"I'm so sorry, I should have thought, we shoulda caught a cab..."

"It’s ok" you winced.

Before you could move his hands were on your shoulders as he stood in front of you, slipping them between your jacket and your sweater, pressing at the aching muscles and his touch immediately releasing the spasms in your shoulders.

Your eyes closed in bliss, and you couldn't hold back the moans as he worked his fingers enough to allow you to move. When he drew his hands away you actually whined in disappointment, but they moved to your waist and with a hand on his shoulder you were able to climb off and stand before him.

His hands didn't leave your waist, you bodies were close enough to feel the heat radiating through your clothing. You had been closer together when you had been on the bike, but face to face was different.

Finally he cleared his throat and move away, taking your hand as he nodded his head towards the tiny restaurant;

"C'mon, let’s get you something to drink"

-

Three glasses of Tuica later and you were giggling to his stories of growing up in Romania, how he had been both an innocent and mischievous child, and how he told you of the very first time he got drunk on the plum brandy when he was twelve, only to puke all over his mothers piano right before she was due to give a lesson.

When the waiter brought your food over you were clutching at each other, tears running down your faces as Sebastian was mid story and you had been laughing so much. With a wink the server left your food without a word, leaving the two of you to your evening.

The food was amazing. It was rustic and flavoursome, yet not heavy, and as each morsel touched your lips you couldn't help but to moan in appreciation. It was only after the 5th dish that you'd done that to did you notice Sebastian squirming in his seat, resting back with his arm across the back of the booth seat you were sitting in behind you, his icy gaze raking up and down you;

"What? What'd I do? Do I have something on my face?"

You for a moment misread his stare, but when he closed the space between you and lips lips hovered over yours you held your breath.

"Is this ok?" he breathed out in a whisper

"Yes"

When his lips touched yours the world disappeared around you. He didn't hold back, his tongue was tracing the line between your own lips and you immediately granted him access, tasting his tongue on yours.

When he pulled away you chased after his lips instinctively, opening your eyes to look into his, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Without a word his hand slid down your back, holding you close as you sat in a wordless embrace.

A gentle cough drew your attention from each other, the waiter standing tentatively at your table, looking at the abandoned dishes;

"May I clear these away?"

Sebastian nodded;

"Yeah, thanks. Can we get the check please?"

Minutes later you were climbing onto the back of Sebastian’s bike, sliding forwards on the seat until you were nestled snugly against his back. With a roar of the engine he drove away, the growl of the horsepower sending chills through your body.

-

The ride home had been just as crazy as the ride there, but this time there was an added level of excited anticipation. Parking it in the small courtyard behind the bookstore, you were off the bike, Sebastian grasping your hand as you both hurried inside.

The door slammed behind you and he was pressing you against the wall to the apartment, his lips on yours as he pressed you between his body and the smooth plaster. You returned his kiss with just as much fervour, pushing back and pulling him by the hem of his t-shirt towards his bedroom. His leather jacket fell to the floor with a heavy thud and his hands where back on you, pulling your sweater over your head before skilfully reaching around and releasing the clasp of your bra. Pulling the straps down your arms he pulled his lips away from yours before tracing kisses down your neck;

"I want you to strip for me, gotta get my hands on you and make you feel good..."

"That can wait Sebastian; I need you to fuck me..."

Pulling back he smiled;

"Oh I plan on doing that too. I'm going to pound you so hard into that mattress you'll forget anything Chris or Tom ever gave you. But first I’m gonna make you feel good, stretch you out and limber you up ready for me..."

He walked you backwards until you felt the cool touch of his bed against your legs;

"I need you naked, now"

His dominance sent an excited shiver through your body, and you quickly shed your jeans and panties, sitting back on the bed as your hands found their way to his jeans, popping the button before his long fingers caught your wrists;

"Nuh-uh, be a good girl and lie down, face in the pillows Doll"

Complying with his order you settled onto the bed, his scent surrounding you as you felt the bed dip and he straddled your thighs. You could hear the sound as worked oil or lotion over his hands, gasping at that first touch of his fingers on your spine.

His fingers worked divine magic against your muscles, working the tension of the last week out of your body, and soon you were unashamedly moaning at his touch. As he reached up to work on your shoulders you felt the delicious nudge of his hard cock in the valley of your ass, however it was the gentle touch of his lips against your neck that had your back arching and you instinctively pushed your ass up.

Soon the massage was all but forgotten, instead you were rutting against each other, your fingers grasping at the bed sheets as Sebastian licked, sucked, and bit at your neck and shoulders. Dual groans filled the room and the scent changed, heavy and heady with scent of arousal.

Sebastian trailed a line of open mouthed kisses down your back, kneading your flesh as he went before he was settled between your legs, his fingers gripping onto your hips as he lifted your ass and spread your ass, burying his face in your pussy as his long tongue explored your folds. When that long tongue filled your aching hole his thumb found your clit and he was moaning into you, tongue fucking you as he ground tight circles against your sensitive nub. You were a moaning mess, rocking back against his mouth as your face was pressed against the pillows and your fingers gripped so tightly onto them had you had enough coherent thoughts you would have thought you'd tear through the fabric with your nails.

You could feel the tremors in the pit of your belly as your orgasm drew ever closer, until you were gushing over Sebastian’s face, flooding his mouth with your cum. As your body went slack you felt him pull away, lifting and turning you until you were flat on your back. Before you could even say anything be was back between your legs, his swollen lips latching onto your clit as he slid two long fingers into you. Pressing his tongue flat against your clit he rubbed at it roughly as he curled his fingers deep within you, finding that spongy spot high up on your inner walls that had you writhing beneath him.

You looked down and the sight almost ruined you. Sebastian's icy grey eyes were staring back at you, watching as you came undone at his touch. You could see as they crinkled at the corners as he grinned against you, his mouth not leaving your body as he spoke;

"You gonna cum again for me Doll? You need another finger? You're so fuckin' tight I’m gonna struggle to get in here, gonna have to split you wide open and bend you like a pretzel. Gonna fill you up and make you scream my name until it’s the only name you know, gonna fuck you so hard I’m gonna have to give you another massage. Play with your titties Doll, pinch those nipples until they're aching for my mouth..."

You felt him slide a third finger into you and the delicious stretch had you throwing your head back. Pulling hard on your tits you cupped them as your body started to tremble and you gave way for the waves of sheer pleasure that surged through your body as you screamed his name.

Riding his fingers until you were spent you watched as he pulled himself free from your body, sucking your slick juices from each digit as his other hand tugged his fly down and you watched his heavy cock unfurl where he had been going bare beneath the denim.

Pushing them down his thighs he rushed forwards, capturing your lips with his. You could taste yourself on his tongue, groaning into his mouth as you felt his hands on your inner thighs, pulling your legs high and wide. You chased after his lips again as he pushed himself up onto his strong arms and angled his cock just so, just right that the bulbous crown notched against your entrance. With held breaths he pushed in, splitting you open and filling you, your velvet walls moving and rippling around him until he was balls deep inside you.

He gave an experimental rock of his hips, pulling out slowly and looking down. You following his gaze and saw your juices glisten in the low light of the room, watching where your bodies were still joined as he pushed in again.

"You ready Doll? Gonna give it to you so hard, want you cumming on my cock over and over"

"Seb... please..."

With a smirk he lived up to his promise, pushing hard into you and setting off at a harsh pace, the mix of pleasure and pain as your body adjusted to him filling your head as you clung to his arms. His hips piston against you, the wet sound of bodies meeting filling your ears. He took hold of your hands in one of his, pulling them above your head to stretch your body out as his other hand dived between your legs and rubbed harshly at your clit. Your orgasm surged through you and he just fucked you harder, riding the waves of pleasure your body was giving him.

He sat up, releasing your wrists and grasping onto your hips, pulling your ass up the front of his thighs. He kept up the same rough pace, watching as your tits bounced in front of you with each of his thrusts, before he dropped you back to the bed and pounded into you so hard you saw stars. You came again and you screamed out his name over and over, begging him not to stop as he took you to new heights of pleasure.

As his thrusts started to grow sloppy he pushing his hand between your bodies again, rubbing against your clit again and forcing another orgasm from you as he came with a loud cry, calling out your name over and over as he filled you with thick ropes of his cum.

When he finished he pulled out of you, surging forwards and kissing you roughly, rutting against your cum soaked folds before he flipped you over and spread your legs. Pressing his body against yours you felt him nudge against your pussy, he was still hard and you let out a surprised moan. You were sore and aching but you pushed your ass up and let out a contented sigh as he slid into your well used cunt, pounding into you hard as you begged him for another release, pushing back against him as you both chased that pinnacle of pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts and you were both cumming again, your bodies seeking pleasure from the other as you were joined together.

Finally the heady fog of pleasure enveloped you both, coming down from your passionate embrace. Sebastian wrapped his arms around you and rolled the pair of you onto your side, your bodies still joined as his cock slowly softened and slipped out of you, your combined juices chasing after him as they coated your highs and his crotch.

No further words were spoken as you both quickly fell asleep, sated from your love making.

-

The next morning you woke to the sounds of the building; the water flowing through the old pipes, the trash being collected from the restaurant that the building shared a courtyard with. The touch of a warm body wrapped around yours brought a smile to your lips, snuggling back against the hard lines of Sebastian’s chest you felt the insistent nudge of his cock already hard against the small of your back. Lifting your leg you felt his hips nudge forwards and that delicious notch as he caught you at just the right angle to slide into your cum soaked hole.

He rocked into you, his arms curling around your chest so he could cup your sensitive tits, his lips sucking and biting your neck and you knew he would be leaving marks but you didn't care. He worked his hips in a gentle rocking motion and when he felt your body start to tremble he slid one hand down your belly and rubbed well practiced circles against your clit, groaning in your ear as you both came.

Pulling out he lay flat on his back and you turned to him, smiling in the pale morning sunlight as you ran a hand down his chest, rubbing your fingertips against the sparse hairs that covered his body. He looked down and you followed his gaze, not hiding your surprise when you saw him still rock hard;

"So this is a thing?"

"For you Doll it is..."

You moved quickly before he could take charge, kneeling on the bed and pushing his legs apart so you could settle between them. Wrapping your fingers around his thick girth you pumped him a few times before bending forwards and taking him into your mouth, tasting your combined juices on him as you worked your tongue and lips over his hot flesh. Past lovers had been blessed in the size department but you struggled to recall one that had been as thick as Sebastian, relaxing your jaw so you could swallow him whole, keeping eye contact as you took him deep into your throat. The wide look of shock on his face made you giggle, or it would have had you not had his cock so deep in your throat you could have joined the circus as a sword swallower. Blowing a puff of air out through your nose you rose slightly before pushing back deep, cupping his balls and stroking your finger nails over the tight sac.

He settled his hand on the top of your head, guiding your speed as you swallowed him to the root over and over, before he finally pulled you off, a trail of spittle hanging from your lips to his tip;

"Doll you keep doing that and I’ll blow my load down your pretty throat"

"Isn't that the idea?"

He shrugged with a smirk;

"Sure, but I’d love to see you ride me, I wanna see if that butt of yours bounces as well as your tits does"

Not one to pass up the offer of getting his cock inside you again you shifted and turned, straddling his crotch as he held his cock upright and you could position yourself over him. Glancing up you could see your reflections in the mirror that still hung on the wall, watching Sebastian as he watched you. His hands gripped onto your hips as he pulled you down and you let out a groan, his cock now a welcome part of your body.

You rode him, his fingers gripping onto your hips as you let your body rise and fall, the slap of your skin on his as your bodies joined together filling your senses, the only other noise filling your ears was your moans.

The intensity grew and you found your eyes closing, the last glance at Sebastian you saw him doing the same, and as your bodies moved as one you were consumed by pleasure. You rode him until you both came, calling out each other’s names like a mantra to the gods, falling back onto the bed into a lovers embrace before sleep claimed you again.

-

He watched, rooted to the spot. You were back, back in your old room but in the arms of a new lover. His own lover tugged at his sleeve, weary from their travel and the extended trip.

"Tom..." Hayley muttered as she tugged harder; "Leave her be. There will be a time to talk, but it’s not now"

He nodded, his mind too full already after the theatre funding trip, and followed Hayley into his bedroom, the door closing quietly behind them.


End file.
